


It's 1am and I Still Love You

by moosepantsonfire



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosepantsonfire/pseuds/moosepantsonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Michael and Gavin started dating, there was no going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 1am and I Still Love You

**Author's Note:**

> please be gentle ;u; this is my first fic

Once Michael and Gavin started dating, there was no going back. They both knew that.

  
Of course it was no surprise to anyone else, they saw it coming from the minute Gavin and Michael first met! When the news broke out to the rest of the company, the only things they responded with was “fucking finally!” or “I knew it”. Or at least something along those lines.

  
And it’s not like much changed between the two after they started dating. Their playful, flirty banter kept going on in videos. Little kisses in between loading games was the plus about getting together. Both at work and at home.

  
Not to mention pet names, or constantly flirting, which they did either way so maybe that didn’t count. Then again there was the opportunity of getting to live together, which they gladly took. Oh and there was morning sex, cuddling, eating together, sleeping together, waking up together, okay so basically doing everything together. And there was annoying Geoff at work with their lovey-dovey antics.

  
They didn’t stop there. Gavin had gotten quite fond of texting Michael when they weren’t with each other, even it if meant texting Michael from the podcast set when the other man was only in the achievement hunter office.

  
He would leave short, sappy texts for fun or just to annoy him. Things like “are you from Tennessee? ‘cause you’re the only ten-I-see ;)” or “how are you my darling? <3”.

  
So of course, when Gavin went to England to visit his family, Michael received a text every minute of every day.

  
Gavin was only going to be gone for a week, but it felt like forever to Michael. Times like these was when he really appreciated little dumb texts from Gavin.

  
“Hi love, how are you today?”

  
“You asked that like an hour ago.”

  
“I know, but I’m just checking up on my boi! <3 u”

  
“Love u too. But if you must know, we’re really missin’ you Gav. When are you gonna be home?”

  
“Soon, love. I know you want me bad, but stay patient. Ok? ;)”

  
Michael groaned. He could just feel Gavin’s smirk. He typed a quick reply before setting phone down on his desk. It was probably really late for Gavin, what with times zones and all. Michael might as well let the man rest for the time being. He could call him tomorrow.

  
After a few hours, Michael was let off from work. It was roughly seven so he decided on buying take out before returning home. He checked his phone for any new messages from the other man, but he saw no reply. He might not be awake yet, since it’s only been a few hours.

  
Michael shrugged. He’d hear from the Brit tomorrow then.

  
\--

  
At 1:53 in the morning, Michael’s phone went off, indicating he had just gotten a new text message. It was from Gavin.

  
“It’s 1:53 am and I love you.”

  
Michael ignored it. It was just one of those sappy text the Gavin would spend just for the heck of it. Placing his phone on his chest, he went back to sleep. A minute later, his phone beeped.

  
“It’s 1:54 am and I love you.”

  
Michael’s eye brows knit together in confusion. Gavin was probably just annoying him. He brushed it off and tried to go back to sleep.  
But every minute his phone would make an obnoxious beeping noise.

  
“It’s 1:55 am and I love you.”

  
“It’s 1:56 am and I love you.”

  
“It’s 1:57 am and I love you.”

  
By 2:00 am, Michael couldn’t take it anymore.

  
“It’s 2:01 am and I’m trying to sleep shut the fuck up.”

  
He let out a satisfactory sigh when his phone didn’t beep after a minute. But at 2:03 am, his phone beeped once again. Michael huffed, resisting the urge to through his phone at the wall in front of him.

  
“Sorry babe, I’ll let you get some sleep. Goodnight! I <3 u.”

  
Michael sighed. He typed a quick message, before placing his phone on the night stand and falling asleep.

  
“It’s 2:05 am and I love you too, asshole :) <3"


End file.
